


What Happens in the Slytherin Locker Room

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Slurs, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius and Hugo face their homophobic teammates after a match, and it escalates. However, will this experience bring them together?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character (mentioned)
Kudos: 40





	What Happens in the Slytherin Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Maddie, who is making me write down all my headcanons for her. If you are reading this and you are not Maddie, good luck trying to figure this nonsense out, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)
> 
> (For timeline purposes, this event takes place in October of Scorpius and Hugo's 6th year)

“I cannot believe we lost that!”

“It’s bullshit!”

It had been a particularly long and exhausting match against Gryffindor today. It had lasted for hours, neither seeker close to catching the snitch, both teams staying within ten points of each other. It had started torrentially raining an hour in, not only causing an emergency time out that Scorpius swore had cost him the match, but also causing every player to be drenched and freezing by the time the Gryffindor seeker just barely edged Scorpius out for the snitch. 

“Nice going, Potter,” Flint said, shoving Scorpius into the wall. Scorpius laughed it off. Not worth a fight. He’s not worth a fight. 

Scorpius sat down on the bench that has been designated his since year three and started taking his boots off. It wasn’t quite in the main locker room, but just inside the hallway, meaning from that bench he couldn’t see the rest of the team changing. It was an unspoken rule that he had to sit there and wait until everyone else was dressed before he could even think about moving. 

Before he could get too caught up in thinking about how cold he was and how long it would be before there was anything he could do about it, Hugo sat down, unintentionally splashing Scorpius. 

“Oi! Watch it!” 

“Sorry,” he said, laughing like the jackass he is “didn’t see you there”. 

Hugo was not subjected to the same rules as Scor, (although Scorpius was sure that was just because the others hadn’t figured out he was gay yet) but nevertheless almost every day he sat and waited with Scorpius. He never asked why they waited, although Hugo almost certainly didn’t know, for much like his mum, Hugo is never one to put up with injustice. Regardless, though, he willingly kept Scorpius company. 

“Oh, suuuuuurrrreee.” 

“Honestly!”

Damn it. How does he manage to be so attractive all the time! He’s fucking soaked and he’s still gorgeous. 

“Oi! Potter!” Angus Flint’s voice harshly interrupted Scor’s daydreaming. Honestly, that was probably a good thing, all things considered, but Scor had a feeling things were about to get nasty. Flint was the kind of person to start up fights just for the hell of it, and Scorpius could tell that this was one of those times. But, ignoring all the warning signs, he turned around. 

Flint was standing at the end of the corridor in nothing but a towel.

Oh, no. 

Oh, Merlin, please not today.

Scorpius looked away immediately, but it was too late. Flint was mocking him.

“Wow, Potter. What are you, a fag?”

Hugo stiffened next to him.

“Flint, please,” Scor begged, putting a hand on Hugo’s thigh to reassure him, which he promptly realized was a mistake. He snatched his hand away, but it was too late. 

“Jesus, Granger you’re really just going to let a faggot touch you like that?” Flint jeered, turning his attention to Hugo this time. Hugo opened his mouth to fight back, but Flint continued, turning back to Scor. “I wonder how your Dad feels having a freak whore for a daughter and a faggot for a son.” 

This time, Hugo wasted no time in interjecting, "Ok, asshole,”

“Hugo…” Scorpius interjected, knowing how useless it was.

“No,” Hugo shut Scorpius down and immediately turned back to Flint. “First of all, if you ever talk about Lyra like that again, I will personally hex you into oblivion,” He was getting into Flint’s face now, “and second of all,” 

“Hugo, please, it’s fine.” Scorpius tried again, but this time Hugo completely ignored him. 

“considering Scorpius had two dads, I think they’re probably fine with it.” Hugo was furious. It’s been a long time since Scorpius has seen him this upset. And honestly, Flint looks intimidated, but he’s never known when to stop.

“What, are you gay or something?” His voice has lost a little bit of its sting, but he was still mocking.

Hugo laughed sarcastically, “You know what, yeah, I am.”

Flint’s confidence was suddenly gone. “Wh-what?” he stuttered.  
“I’m gay,” Hugo said, getting back into Flint’s face. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

“You’re not gay.” 

“No? News to me. Also probably news to the guy who took me up the arse last week.”

“You...he...but…” Flint stuttered, completely thrown off now. 

“What? Are you saying I can’t bottom? Only feminine guys can bottom? Is that what you're saying, you homophobic piece of shit?”

“Hugo!” Scorpius finally interrupted, more to stop him from talking about fucking other people than anything. Unfortunately, this only escalated Hugo’s anger. 

“No! Why are you defending him?”

“I'm not, I'm saying starting a fight isn't worth it! I've been dealing with this for years, it's fine.”

Hugo pauses, “What’s that supposed to mean?

Oh fuck. “I...just…it’s nothing.” Scor said, avoiding Hugo’s eyes.

No, it’s not nothing. What are you talking about? He’d turned around to Scorpius, letting Flint grab his clothes and change. 

Scor really considered trying to play it off again, but he could tell from Hugo’s demeanor that that really isn’t going to fly today. 

“It’s just…” Scor sighed before finally giving in, “Ever since they found out I was gay, they’ve made me sit here until everyone’s gone, but it’s fine. It’s meditating and negotiating because otherwise, it’ll get physical.”

“Are you fucking serious?” He was yelling now, and although Scorpius knew it wasn’t directed at him, Hugo was still physically intimidating, especially as Scor was still sitting. 

“Please just leave this now, please.” he pleaded, still trying to mediate. 

“No! What the fuck? That’s why you sit here? I…” Hugo whirled back to Flint, who had retreated back to the general locker room, but was still loitering and had been watching their fight. Most of the team had taken the opportunity to leave, so Hugo was left to address Flint along with Selwyn and Carr, the Beaters and Flint’s right-hand men. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Listen, Granger, it was a precaution.” 

“Well, why didn’t you make me do it?” Hugo genuinely seemed confused, so before Flint could give a sarcastic answer, Scorpius interjected.

“Because you act straight, Hugo.” 

“What?” 

“You act straight. No one in this school knows your gay except the people you’ve explicitly told and the people you’ve had sex with.”

Hugo frowned, confused. “You know.” 

“Yes, well I don’t count. We’ve known each other our whole lives. It’s different.” Somehow, this had managed to calm Hugo down, and he was just staring at Scor. However Flint, never knowing when to stop, yet again decided to hurl an insult in their direction. 

“Aw, how cute. Trying to protect your boyfriend, Potter?” Hugo tensed again, anger rising in his face. Flint continued, this time directing his taunts at Hugo. “You should really listen to him, you know. You wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, would you?”

This time, Hugo whirled around, pointing his wand directly at Flint’s chest. “Is that a threat? You know my mum’s an Auror right?”

Isn’t your mum the History of Magic teacher? Avery asked, confused. 

"The other one" Hugo responded pointedly, shooting a glare at Avery before jabbing his wand towards Flint again. 

“Enough.” Scorpius finally stood up, pushing Hugo’s wand out of the way and putting himself in between the two of them. He towered over Flint and was even a few inches taller than Hugo. Although he was certainly not as bulky as Hugo, he was still very much aware of how his height impacted how others saw him. This, generally, is why he tried to avoid these kinds of arguments. They always escalated, and the second he stood up he was automatically perceived as a threat. 

He could sense that Flint was getting more aggressive so he began negotiating. "Look, let's just let it go, ok. We'll both keep waiting on the bench, nothing has to change. Let's drop it. Please." 

Flint paused, considering. "Ok. Fine. We'll leave, on one condition." 

"Like we're going to do anything for you." Hugo scoffed raising his wand in Flint's direction again, but Scorpius wandlessly and wordlessly summons Hugo's wand without thinking. 

Flint flinches, obviously surprised, but he wastes no time in firing back at Scorpius. 

“So, you’re a freak like your sister?” he said confidently, but Scor could tell it was false. 

“Do you want to find out?” Scorpius asked calmly.

“Is that a fucking threat?” Flint said, pulling himself up to his full height and getting in Scorpius’s face.

Scor was not even close to intimidated, but not wanting to escalate, he took a step back. “No, I was just-”

Suddenly, there was a slam from behind him, and Scorpius whirled around to see Hugo pinning Carr’s wand arm against the lockers. Before Scorpius could even process what was going on, he found himself facedown on the floor. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a kick to the gut from Flint. The locker room had erupted into an all-out brawl in seconds. There was already blood everywhere, which seemed to have originated from Hugo’s nose, which was bleeding profusely. Scorpius managed to get up and join the fight, and soon all restraint any party had was gone. 

The fight was brutal. As many unequal fights go, within a few minutes Hugo and Scorpius had been backed into a corner, bloodied and unable to stand. Just as Scorpius was about to give in, the locker room door banged open. 

“Scorpius!” Cas yelled, immediately rushing into the fray. Carina, who had been standing just outside shrieked at the sight of the blood and rushed off. 

“No! Stop!” Scor yelled at his little sister, but she had already grabbed Flint’s arm and was attempting to pull him off Scorpius. 

“What the fuck?” Flint glared down at Cas who had latched herself onto his arm, undeterred by his attempts to shake her off. He pried her arms off him so he was holding her by her wrists. As he moved to throw her away, Scorpius cried out to Flint again.

“Please don’t, she’s thirteen! Angus! She’s thirteen!” Panic was rising in Scorpius’s voice but just as Flint moved to throw Cas against the wall the locker room door was yet again slammed open and a wordless spell broke Flint way from Cas and into the opposite wall. 

Draco Malfoy rushed into the locker room forcing the Beaters against the wall too. He immediately ran to Cas. 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”   
“Papa, I’m fine, have you seen Scor?” she said exasperatedly, pushing Draco away and gesturing to Scorpius. 

“You can’t just run into situations like this, you’ll get hurt.”

“They were getting beat up!”

“I know,” Draco sighed, “but you can’t just charge headfirst into a fight. Please just go find your sister.”

“Fine.” Cas stalked off, letting the door bang behind her. 

“Gryffindors...” Draco muttered under his breath before finally turning his attention to the boys. He took a deep breath and then began to speak almost painfully slowly and calmly. 

“I do not want to hear any excuses. In a minute, Miss Brown is going to come in and heal you. I am going to call all of your parents, and then we are all going to have a little chat discuss how to deal with this. Ok? Ok.” 

“JESUS CHRIST!” Lavender Brown was standing, mouth agape in the doorway. 

“I am so sorry Lav,” Draco said tiredly. 

“You want me to deal with this in twenty minutes?”

“Do your best. Any minor cuts and bruises can be dealt with later.” He addressed the boys again, “As soon as you’re done here, gather your things and come straight to my office.”

~~~

Several fixed broken noses and five concussion assessments later, the boys sat in the headmaster’s office surrounded by their parents. 

“Are we going to get started?” a harsh looking man demanded, clearly very annoyed. 

“My apologies, Mr. Selwyn. We are still waiting for someone, but they should be here any second.” Draco was using his diplomat voice. Scorpius hates that voice. Draco only uses it when he knows people don’t respect him. 

Just then, Harry finally shows up. 

“The girls are fine. A little shaken up, but they’ll be alright.”

Draco nodded, then addressed the room. “Alright, shall we begin?”

“Actually, Professor, with all due respect,” a woman who did not sound like she respected Draco at all, spoke up, “how is this discussion supposed to be impartial, when some of these boys’ parents are teachers here?”

“That is a very reasonable question. We have policies in place to specify the level of punishment to any given level of offense, and should you or your children feel that they were wronged in my decision or any teacher’s treatment of them, you can place a complaint with our impartial board.” Draco was still using his fucking voice. The more he watched his father mediate with these people who clearly didn’t respect him, the more he resented that he hadn’t punched Flint in the face years ago. 

Nevertheless, the woman, who he assumed was Flint’s mother, seemed satisfied, and Draco continued. 

“Right. I will happily hear this story five times if necessary, so who would like to start?

“I will,” Hugo offered more than a little confrontationally. Draco nodded and he began.

"Okay, so we were in the locker room, and we're waiting like we always do for everyone to be done changing. And then Flint, out of nowhere, decides to start up a fight. He started calling Scor the f slur and getting all up in his face. Then he was insulting Lyra, and he kept saying the f slur, so naturally, I stepped in. Now wasn't physical or anything, I just got in between them. Then he asked me if I was gay, and so I told him that I was. He freaked out, and Scor was trying to bargain, but-”

“You missed a part,” Flint mumbled.

“That part is obviously not relevant,” Scorpius responded, trying to shut it down, again, but Hugo obviously took it as a challenge and decided to ignore Scorpius. 

“You want me to tell them about that part? Fine. I told him I had bottomed for someone last week, and then he looked all surprised, so I said that bottoming isn’t just for fem guys.”

Hermione made a small strangled sound. Pansy, on the other hand, frowned and said to Hermione, “That’s a good point!”

“No, I know, of course, it is,” she responded, recovering slightly, “It’s just…” she paused, and then decided not to finish whatever she was going to say, but Hugo had clearly figured it out because he answered her unspoken question. 

“Yes, I used protection, mum. Obviously.”

Pansy snorted and Hermione turned bright red, mumbling something about just wanting him to be safe. Under any other circumstances, Scorpius would be laughing, but he can’t help but feel the disapproving glare of the other parents in the background. But this little event finally shut Flint up, and aside from a few minor corrections from Scorpius and Carr, Hugo told the rest of the story uninterrupted. 

“Alright,” Draco began, “From what it seems, Mr. Flint started the argument, Mr. Granger-Parkinson initiated physical contact, although it wasn’t intended to injure, all five of you participated in the physical altercation, and then, even after they were no longer threats, Mr. Flint, Mr. Carr, and Mr. Selwyn continued to assault Mr. Potter and Mr. Granger-Parkinson to the point that they were barely able to move. This is obviously a very serious incident, so the punishment should reflect that. I am taking 50 points from Slytherin for you three, 25 each for you two, and 10 points each for every team member who perpetuated this bench rule, which will obviously stop being in place. Mr. Flint, you are permanently banned from the quidditch team and will face a 3-week suspension, with the understanding that should any of these behaviors reoccur, you will be expelled. Mr. Carr and Mr. Selwyn, you will both face 3-week quidditch suspensions and 6 weeks of detention. And finally, you two,” he said, turning back to Scorpius and Hugo, “will face 6 weeks of detention as well.”

None of the boys objected, but as some of the parents began putting up fights, Hugo pulled Scor out of the office. 

“You know,” Hugo began, as they headed back to the dorms, “all this detention might not be the worst thing.”

“No?”

“No, I mean. More time with you is never a bad thing.” He said, smiling.

And after one more sarcastic eye roll, Scorpius smiled back.


End file.
